At Peace
by LuvPotionNo9
Summary: Oneshot. Harry and Luna spend a moment of peace together at the quidditch pitch one night. HPLL R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Summary: "Behind those piercing green eyes there's a little boy who doesn't know how to let go. He wants to...he knows he needs to...but he can't. And do you know why he can't? Because he's never experienced true love." Oneshot. HPLL**

A teenage girl by the name of Luna Lovegood surpressed a laugh as she sat on the grass. A teenage boy by the name of Harry Potter stood before her, an annoyed glare on his face.

"Luna...are you sure this is going to work?" He asked.

She giggled, "Oh yes, the reason it didn't work before was because you weren't spinning clockwise."

"I was too!" Harry argued.

"Just try it again..." Luna said, and when she saw that Harry didn't look like he wanted to, she made a pouty face, and he sighed.

"Alright..but just once more. Then you have to do it."

"Oh Harry, you have so much to learn, everyone knows that the Crumple Horned Snorkack only responds to the mating dance when it's done by a male." Luna said matter-of-factly. "Now go on, we're wasting daylight!"

Harry couldn't believe he was doing this. He was actually attempting to attract a Snorkack by dancing like a bafoon around the quidditch pitch at 6:00 in the evening. Slowly, he began to flap his arms up and down and spin around. He picked up speed.

"What do I do now?" He asked, beginning to get a tad bit dizzy.

"Uh, now you have to jump up and down." Luna responded. "According to The Quibbler, the Snorkacks sense it..."

"Sense what?" Harry was now jumping up and down while he spun and flapped his arms at the same time.

"Erm..when you jump...they...the Snorkacks, that is, they er, they sense it."

"Oh...okay...what now?" Spin. Flap. Flapflap. Jump. Jump. Jumpjumpjump. Spinflapjumpjump.

"Now you need to chant 'I'm gullible, I'm gullible,' "

"I'm gullible--" Harry stopped. He felt light headed, and the ground felt like it was going to collapse at any given moment. "Luna..." He warned, and once everything stopped spinning, he saw that she was just staring at him. Silence.

"Luna, did you make this up?"

"Oh no, Harry! I got it out of here!" Luna picked up her Special 10th Anniversary Edition of her beloved magazine and waved it. Harry raised his eyebrows and Luna looked down at the ground. "..But then again..." she started, "The Quibbler's rubbish...everyone knows that." A smile tugged at her lips and before she could say anything else, Harry began to laugh. It was more of a snort, actually. And Luna laughed along with him, as he doubled over onto the soft grass.

Harry let out an exaggerated sigh, and rolled over onto his back. Luna always made him laugh. When no one else could cheer him up, she did. Of course, most of the time it wasn't on purpose. To most people, Luna was odd. But in Harry's eyes, she was perfect.

"I didn't really mean that, you know," Luna said after a moment's silence.

Harry turned his head towards her, "What?"

"About The Quibbler being rubbish."

"Oh..well, I know that.."

"Alright, well I was just making sure...After all, it _is _your favorite magazine after all.." She teased.

Harry smiled, but said nothing. It was almost dark now, and the moon had just risen over the mountains that hid Hogwarts from view. Its light reflected in Luna's light blue eyes. She blinked, and then turned to him, her head resting on her left hand. She studied him for quite some time, then finally said, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing..what are you thinking about?"

"A lot of things...Harry..Harry, do you ever feel alone?"

This question caught him off guard, and he quickly answered "Yes." Without thinking.

"I know you do." She continued, as she stared into his eyes, as if seeing right through them. Gross, Harry thought, and for a split second he wondered what his brains looked like. His thoughts were interuppted by her voice. "Do you want to know how I know?"

He nodded. "Harry," she said softly, "When I look at you, I know, that behind those piercing green eyes, there's a little boy who doesn't know how to let go. He wants to...he knows he needs to..but he can't. And you know why he can't?" Harry shook his head, at loss for words. "Because," The girl continued, "Because he's never experienced true love."

Harry wanted to ask "Let go of what?" But somewhere, deep down inside, he knew exactly what she was talking about. But instead, he gulped, and said something he had never, not in a million years, expected to say to 'Loony' Luna Lovegood;

"But I have experienced true love,"

Luna's eyebrows raised, "Have you?"

"Yes." He said, and took a deep breath. This was it. "I'm experiencing it right now." And with that, right then and there, he leaned over and kissed her. And it felt as though, just for a moment, time stopped. And he was at peace.

_"We might not have it all together,_

_But together, we have it all..."_

**so how was that! please R&R! be nice though, i love my fic :( constructive critisism is welcomed!**


End file.
